A Naughty Movie
by Man Of Shaq Fu
Summary: A surprise encounter in a dark Academy Town alleyway leads Ellis Fahrengart to invite the rest of Team Scarlet for a sleepover in her room. They watch a strange film, but there's something in the tea that's causing them to act strangely (read: very horny). One-shot smut. KamitoxHarem. Slight non-consensual.


"Stop right, there! I am Ellis Fahrengart of the Sylphid Knights, and I'm going to take you in…"

Ellis petered off when she looked at her surroundings. She had chased the heavily cloaked man into an alleyway in a particularly unsavory part of Academy Town. Despite the brightness of the daylight, there was nary a person around. It made her worried.

"Hehehe…I don't mean any harm." A deep, booming voice echoed throughout the alleyway.

The blue-haired knight turned her attention to the man in the brown trench coat and fedora. He turned around and approached Ellis. His eyes were concealed by the shadows of his fedora, completely hiding identity. Whatever he was behind that hat, he towered like a colossus over the comparatively miniscule knight.

Ellis instinctively withdrew her sword from her scabbard and pointed it at his neck, but she could feel herself shaking with fear from the mere presence. The man didn't feel human; he felt more like a spirit.

"What do you mean?! I'll turn you into creamed corn!" she yelled.

"Hehe...I just want to sell you something. You're a member of Team Scarlet, the team with the male elementalist that's going to the Bladedance? He's a Demon King of The Night, right?"

Ellis lowered her sword and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really deserve that nickname. He's never slept with any of us…"

"Huh. Well, I feel like these will be useful in your quest for his heart."

The man opened his trench coat and revealed a large amount of spirit crystals. Ellis recognized they were the ones used for filming and screening dramas. As she examined them closer, she saw the labels letting her know the title of the films, and her mouth dropped. Such indecent titles such as "Cum-Slut Princess Maidens 23", "The Erotic Adventures of Ren Ashbell", and "Lesbians of The Divine Ritual Academy" were available to buy.

Looking into the crystals themselves, she saw something even worse. Ellis saw that people were doing...it. Their...things were fully visible and moving inside of each other. She saw in the crystal containing "The Erotic Adventures of Ren Ashbell" that an actress resembling Ren Ashbell was naked and making out with another woman while being thrusted into by some guy's...thing. It made her shudder, but she couldn't help be curious about this. Her body was getting hot at the sights inside some of the crystals. She felt herself become unclean, but couldn't help but pick it up.

"That'll be 300 rood with the protection," the man informed her. She looked back up with a puzzled look upon her countenance. Her large brown eyes squinted and she put one hand on her hip. Ellis isn't being controlled by Word of Power; she's doing this all by herself, even as she blushed and stammered in the presence of this large man in a overcoat and fedora.

"Protection?"

Along with the spirit crystal she saw six vials being dropped into her hand. Five of them were pink, and the last one was blue.

"Protection. It allows elementalists to have sex without losing contact with spirits or losing purity for 24 hours. Prevents pregnancy, as well. The pink is for you girls, and blue is for Kamito Kazehaya. There's also some side effects..."

The man held the last word of his sentence for a while, and Ellis could see a slight smile form upon his face through the shadows of this hat. She gulped, swallowed her pride, and handed over the 300 rood before walking away, holding her head down as she strolled through the dark alleyways. Buying this, whatever it was, was one of the most awkward experiences in her life.

* * *

It took some convincing, but Ellis not only managed to convince her teammates to come over and watch the movie with her but somehow managed to get them to sleepover. Of course, she didn't tell them what kind of movie they were watching. She moved into the kitchen and staring at the six files that the man had given her. The blue-haired knight sighed and looked at the clock.

Shoot, it's 6:45. I need to get ready for this.

Ellis quickly boiled a pot of tea and poured the tea into six teacups. Then, she rushed over to the projector she had borrowed from the Academy and inserted "The Erotic Adventures of Ren Ashbell" into the projector. Then, she looked at the clock.

7:00. They should be…

The Sylphid Knight's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door of her dormitory openings. Claire, Rinslet, Fianna, Est, and Kamito entered the room. All of her teammates were in their pajamas, including Kamito. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing anything that would distract her.

The 16-year-old male elementalist was roguishly handsome. His striking features were unique among any other man she had seen in her entire life. He resembled someone from Quina; however, his face was distinct enough that she could tell that he was from an unknown land. His charcoal hair and jet-black eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen before. But it wasn't just his exotic appearance that made her love him so much. Even though his teasing and flirting made her confused and him worthy of the title of Demon King of the Night, his confident and cool demeanor wasn't what she loved about him, although that was part of it. No, it was how he was a rock she could lie upon; whenever she was struggling, Kamito and the rest of Team Scarlet would be there to make it better.

She opened her mouth and coughed before speaking. The rest of the team had settled down upon the living room of the dorm, taking their places around the couches. The lights had been dimmed down to set the mood.

"You guys want some tea?"

Kamito was the one who spoke first.

"That'd be great. Thanks," he told her, and Ellis blushed before turning away from the group. She went into the kitchen and saw the cups filled with cold tea. Sighing, Ellis quickly poured the six vials into the six cups. Surprisingly, the tea managed to heat right back up. Placing them on the tray, she paused. Luckily, the blue-haired knight remembered which cup she had poured the blue liquid into. Moving it off the tray, she returned to the room and handed out the cups to all of her teammates save for Kamito. He shot her a confused look.

"I-I'll have yours in a s-second," she stammered. He shrugged before returning to look at the screen where the movie was going to be projected. Ellis returned to the room soon afterwards, and gave him his tea. He took a sip and put it back on its saucer. As usual, Ellis could make a damn good cup of tea. It went down his throat, but then a bizarre sensation emanated from somewhere inside his body, the source of which was located somewhere between his stomach and upper thighs. He didn't know what was going on. His Instructional School training told him that the tea had been spiked with something. This was very unusual. He couldn't even tell what it was; the Instructional School had taught him about every single poison in the world, but whatever was in the tea was entirely unfamiliar.

The Sylphid Knight stood next to the projector and spoke as loud as she could.

"A-A-Alright. I've going to put the movie on." She turned to the right and flipped the switch on, sitting back down on the bed. Ellis took the cup from the saucer and took a sip. The tea slid down her throat, then it hit her. Her brain fried itself from the heat. The Fahrengart daughter's face went extremely red. Looking around, her eyes began to look at her teammates differently. While she had known that all of her teammates had been easy on the eyes, a distinction made no matter what gender or orientation you were, something was different now. Had the lovely young women on Team Scarlet been this...sexy? And she could barely look at Kamito; his good looks were almost blinding! She felt that if she found herself staring, he would change from a handsome prince to a hot hunk.

The screen lit up with a couple production logos before it faded into the sight of a locker room when the sight of a girl with long black hair in a dress that resembled a shrine maiden.

"Yes~! I won against her."

Kamito raised his eyebrows, unimpressed by the actress's monotone performance. But something about it looked familiar. It something that he had been in his past.

Then, the title of the video appeared. Emblazoned in gold on the screen was the phrase "The Erotic Adventures of Ren Ashbell". The male elementalist's mouth dropped open, but he remained silent. He was mesmerized, so much so that he didn't notice the reactions that his teammates had been having towards the sights on camera.

No, no. It can't be. That can't exist. That's just wrong. I wouldn't let it. Nobody would really do that, right? Kamito repeated these thoughts in his head to prevent himself from committing suicide at the thought of his old drag queen persona being fucked. The thoughts of the type of audience who would want to see Ren Ashbell having sex crossed the edge of his mind, but he beat them back with the biggest mental club he could find.

Dismissing these thoughts, he turned his attention back to the proceedings on-screen, he saw another familiar-looking face on the screen. She was blonde and tall, bearing a strong resemblance to Velsaria Fahrengart, and staring very intensely at the naked woman with the black hair. Then, the first line of dialogue between two people happened.

"Hey, Ren! Ren Ashbell!"

"What the fu-?"

Kamito spat out his tea in disgust, getting it all over Est. The sword spirit didn't react, save for a shiver. After he finished coughing, he spoke to Est.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Kamito."

I've never seen that look on her face before...she's really red, he thought. The male elementalist sighed before he noticed what was going on in the movie. He saw the woman playing Ren Ashbell making out with another actress resembling Velsaria Fahrengart. They were both naked, their bodies squirming and intertwined. He felt something go on in his pants. Once he looked down, he realized that his penis was extremely erect. The fabric could barely contain his member.

Why am I aroused by this? That person is playing me when I was 13! Getting hard because of this...it's wrong, just so wrong seeing this...

Attempting to cover his embarrassing situation, he looked around and finally saw his teammates full reactions to the events in the movies. They were doing some of the most indecent acts that he had ever seen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

All of them were reaching down to their nether regions, feeling up a certain area and causing them to moan. The sounds of erotic moans, groans, and other noises were driving him absolutely insane. These pure princess maidens had let their facades of pride and innocence fall away, replaced with a complete lack of inhibitions while the managed to still maintain their elegant auras.

Suddenly, Kamito felt Fianna right next to him. Her large, black eyes were filled with lust for him. He looked down, and saw her pale, naked body lying next to him. Her breasts were full and plump with a flat stomach, a firm and round bubble butt, and long lovely legs. The Lost Queen was a gorgeous and sexy young woman, there was no doubt about that.

"Kamito...please relieve me~!"

"Wait...what? What are you doing?!"

She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular, sculpted chest. He had defined pecs, muscular arms, and a pair of washboard abs on his stomach. Despite this muscular definition, his physique was slim, striking the perfect balance between the muscular physique of a hardened warrior mercenary and the slender figure of a noble young squire. The resulting balance brought to mind the body of a handsome paladin-prince who was strong yet romantic, a knight in shining armor riding across the meadow on his white steed to rescue a princess maiden from the clutches of some evil overlord.

Fianna became even more aroused as she ran her hands around his hairless chest. She leant in close and pressed her lips against his own before thrusting her tongue inside of the male elementalist's mouth, running the tip around the edges of his mouth. Est saw their tongues clashing through the space between their lips, and it made her even more aroused.

Meanwhile, Claire and Rinslet were kneeling in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes as they took off their clothes. She stripped the shirt off of her blonde-haired rival-friend, revealing her bare breasts and slender figure. Pink nipples protruded from the tips of her blouse bunnies, their areolas of perfect size to match the D-cups hanging freely. Their bodies couldn't be any more different from each other. While Claire's curves were subtle and subdued, exuding a gentle femininity with her small breasts and slender waist, by comparison Rinslet's body was full and well-developed. She had a pair of tits that looked large next to her rival's puny chest, . Their faces were bright red, and Ellis was so aroused that she couldn't help but drool.

"We're best friends...it's okay for us to love each other this way," Rinslet whispered in the red-haired maiden's ear. Her embarrassment was strangely adorable to the red-haired hell-cat girl.

"Alright...let's start."

Rinslet blushed and took off her panties, revealing her hairless pussy. Claire smiled as she took off the last of her underwear. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's head and pulled her in for a kiss, then slipped her tongue into Rinslet's mouth and began to exchange saliva. This was different from normal. It was custom that a kiss was a way to seal an oath, so giving kisses to girls on the cheeks, hands, or foreheads wasn't unusual for them. Hell, the two had done it once as childhood friends to keep a promise about a toy that they agreed to share. However, never had they felt such passionate feelings towards each other. Never had they lusted so badly over one another. And they had never even thought about full-on makeout sessions with each other.

The blue-haired knight saw this activity and reached down to her genitals and breasts, masturbating furiously. The moans from the hell-cat girl and her blonde best friend made her aroused. She didn't know why this was the case. There were indeed forbidden rituals that involved such indecent acts between two princess maidens, but normally she would find such a thing shocking. Instead, the sight of two girls engaged in lesbian activity was very arousing.

Their breasts pressed together, Rinslet reached around to grab Claire's ass. She gave it a squeeze, causing the hell-cat girl to moan into the kiss. They separated, leaving a string of saliva between their lips before she couldn't take it anymore; she moved in for another kiss.

Looking at his sword spirit was the most shocking of all to Kamito. The effect of the drug on her was not only an aphrodisiac, but her body was shifting form at a rapid rate. As she fingered herself, sticking her fingers in her slit and rubbing her chest, Est's prepubescent figure quickly transformed. Retaining her long silver hair and violet eyes, the sword spirit's breasts had grown from flat to nearly Ellis's size and her ass expanded so much that rivaled it Fianna's fantastic rump, turning the sword spirit's appearance from that of a cute prepubescent girl to a busty young bombshell.

Kamito gulped. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

"How does it feel, Kamito?"

"Ugh...it feels good, Fianna."

Kamito moaned as her felt Fianna and Est lick his erect nipples, running their soft and small hands all over his body. Est was still wearing her knee-socks, but was otherwise completely naked. Beside that, the only person who wasn't naked was himself, still bearing his pajama pants. His mind was in a daze, clouded with the Demon King of the Night's lust that he was suppressing with all his might. His resistance to the urges that were stirring up within him was quickly wearing down.

It got even worse when he saw Rinslet and Claire making out while Ellis masturbated furiously. The proud Laurenfrost ice elementalist and the sister of the Calamity queen were elegant and beautiful, usually, but the sight of them making out put in mind drunken experimenting teenagers and not the proper ladies and warriors that he fought side-by-side with. The air was thick with the pungent smell of the lubrication dripping out of their legs.

The blue-haired Sylphid knight's massive breasts hung out from her pajamas. Temporarily, Est had overtaken all of them. however, out of all the nubile young girls in Team Scarlet, Ellis was by far the most busty. Her tits were even more noticeable on her slender frame. All-natural wobbling gazongas weren't the best thing on earth; the Sylphid Knight had trained her back muscles to deal with the strain of her boobs. But now, in this moment, she didn't feel like hiding them. They needed to be free, so she could deal with her erect nipples and the heat that burned inside of her.

Fianna looked down to Kamito's lower regions, noticing his erect dick attempting to escape from his pajama pants. The rest of them were nude, so why wasn't Kamito? Moving her hand down, she pulled off his pants along with his boxers. As a result, his massive cock sprung free into the open air. All female eyes swung towards it, and the male elementalist felt the lust in their gazes. The innocent and pure maidens of Team Scarlet had, for this moment and possibly only this moment, turned into total horndogs.

The royal princess and the sword spirit spread his legs open and focused on his cock. Fianna had the first taste, running her tongue all the way from the base to the tip. A rush of pleasure ran through his body, causing the male elementalist to emit a loud throaty groan while he arched his body. The next one to attack was Est, who moved his mouth around one of her contractor's testicles and began to suck on it. Kamito felt even more pleasure from her actions. Combining it with the Lost Queen's licking, it felt nothing like he'd ever felt before. He hadn't even done this stuff with Restia.

Claire, Rinslet, and Ellis looked on with admiring and lustful looks in their eyes as Est and Fianna licked and sucked his cock. They clung to each other's naked bodies while watching the Lost Queen and sword spirit orally stimulating the love of their lives. For this moment, the presence of his cock was the only thing that mattered.

"I can't take it anymore...I'm getting so hot I-aaaah..." Ellis whimpered before she suddenly felt suction on her nipples. After she whimpered from the feeling, she realized that Claire and Rinslet had begun to suck on her large breasts. Their tongues swirled around her tits and she felt the rush of pleasure. Another shock came to her body as she felt a pair of fingers dig into her pussy.

"Ellis, your pussy is so wet…" Claire commented as she ran her fingers around the edges of her wet folds.

"It's because I'm sorry for mistreating you…nhaaahhh…you're such a good student...you just behave badly..."

The red-haired hell-cat girl removed the last of her ribbons and moved herself up to stare into the knight's teary brown eyes. She smiled as she moved her hand up her flat stomach, over her breasts, and placing them on her red cheeks. Tears were in her eyes, too, and her ruby-red eyes stared into the Sylphid knight's own. Claire and Ellis felt each other's breath on their sensitive skin.

"It's alright...I'm always going to behave badly…" she whispered into the knight's ear. After nibbling her earlobe for a few seconds, Claire pressed her lips against Ellis's and slid her tongue into her mouth.

The inside of Fianna's mouth was warm and wet, and as she fellated Kamito's cock he could feel her skillful tongue twirling around his tip and shaft. The male elementalist's mouth was wide open as he emitted moans caused by rushes of pleasure attacking his senses. Then, he finally felt something. He felt pressure build up in his cock, and as a result Fianna removed it from her mouth. Est used her hands to stroke it for a few seconds before Kamito couldn't take it anymore.

His eyes slammed shut and he thrusted forward, grunting loudly as he felt himself orgasm. A rush of white cum spurted out of the end of his dick and covered the faces, breasts, and laps of an open-mouthed and waiting Fianna and Est. Looking down, he saw their tongues covered with white sticky fluid. The sword spirit and the Ordesian princess lewdly breathe, all sense of pride in their status as young noblewomen absent from their appearances if not from their aura. While his sword spirit swallowed his cum, Fianna grabbed her cheeks and slid her cum-slathered tongue inside her mouth; she proceeded to exchange the fluid between them. Kamito could see their tongues battling in the space between their lips and their breasts pressing together.

The sudden freedom of his cock caught the rest of Team Scarlet's attention. Its scent was so alluring to their addled brains. Kamito was laid down on the bed as Claire Elstein took her place on top of him in a cowgirl position. He saw her wet pussy hovering over the tip of his member before she dropped onto his cock.

"AAA-mmmmmgh!"

Rinslet muffled her best friend's scream before nibbling on her earlobe. Kamito simply watched without thrusting into her before she removed her hand from Claire's mouth. Her eyes remained shut, covering her mouth and trying to bear the pain of losing her virginity. Although her hymen was broken, she could still feel the divine power flowing through her body. Shockingly, the contract with spirits had been maintained. There had been something funny with that cup of tea; what exactly had Ellis put in it?

"Are you ready, my master?" he asked the hell-cat girl after a few moments, who removed her hand from her mouth and simply smiled. She was soaked with sweat, but she was still the gorgeous hell-cat girl.

"Yes, my beloved slave-spirit," she cooed before she rolled her hips forward, driving his long and thick member deeper into her tight pussy. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her. Her insides were warm and wet, and he felt her tighten around him. As Claire bounced up and down, her walls slid across the length of Kamito's dick. He groaned at the stimulation.

"It feels so good, Kamito! I don't wanna stop!" The hell-cat girl cried out, thrusting her hips forward as she put her hands behind her head. Her breath was ragged as Kamito's cock rammed inside of her. She was so sensitive that each and every thrust caused a pulse of pure bliss to run through every single bone and organ in her body.

The sight of the slave-spirit and his master having sex excited the rest of Team Scarlet. Fianna rushed over in order to drop her wet pussy onto the Demon King of the Night's face, while Ellis and Rinslet stayed back to watch the erotic spectacle play out.

"I wanna try something new…" Ellis whispered into Rinslet's ear. The blond ice elementalist spread her legs open, and Ellis managed to slide into a leg lock. As a result, they ended up in a scissor position; their pussies were rubbing together. They wrapped their arms around each other's backs and started to make out heavily, soaking their tongues with continued to thrust into each other, squirming and intertwining their bodies. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed around them; the sight of their sexy bodies caused Est to crawl over and take hold of Ellis's breasts. She began to feel them up, squeezing and massaging her smooth skin.

Kamito was caught off guard at the sight of Fianna's fat ass hovering over his face. Her breasts were respectably large, but she had padded them when she first arrived at the academy. But her ass was all-real, all-natural thick booty meat. It was an ass that dwarfed everyone else's, except for maybe Est's drug-enhanced figure. Under the influence of the drugged tea, the Lost Queen's virgin pussy was sopping wet with arousal. Smirking slightly, he stuck his tongue up and brushed the very tip of it against her folds.

"Aaauooogh!"

A loud groan was heard, and Kamito sensed her head fly back. He felt a bit of Fianna's honey spurt onto his face. Looking behind her, she stared at him and winked; then, she lowered herself onto his mouth, allowing his tongue to fully attack her pussy. Claire watched in excitement as the purple-haired princess shook from side to side. Kamito's tongue was attacking her furiously, causing her ecstatic feelings of pleasure to run through her entire bodies. She grabbed her, pulling her in close and giving her a deep, hot, wet kiss. Seeing this, Kamito became excited and began thrusting even harder and harder into her pussy. The hell-cat girl's moans became shorter and shorter, her breathing becoming more ragged.

"Oh, god...Kamito, I'm gonna cum soon! Thrust into me harder!"

Doing as he told, his steady pace quicked into a lightning fast jackhammer. Claire could feel herself getting closer and closer, until he finally thrust into her one last time. She threw her head backwards and opened her mouth, though nothing came out. A warm feeling emanated from inside her and she felt like she was rising up to heaven with his thrusts. Her slave-spirit's cum flowed inside of her, filling her up while squirted honey in return.

Once his cum finished flowing into her, she removed herself from his cock. Kamito's vision was cleared of the sight of Fianna's large ass to the rest of the darkened room. As soon as Claire removed herself from his cock, the male elementalist saw his excess cum slowly drip out of her pussy. She laid down beside his naked body, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"That was...soooo...great..." she mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Haaah...I want it…"

Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna, and Est were crowded around Kamito's still erect manhood. The thing was still covered with a mixture of his white semen and Claire's pussy juice. The male elementalist shuddered as he felt their tongues cover his sensitive member.

"Ka~mi~to! Over here!" he heard Rinslet's voice calling to him. Sitting up from his position on the bed, he was surprising to find Ellis on all fours with her butt facing outwards. Her wet, virgin pussy was fully visible. Rinslet and Fianna were standing beside her and fondling her ass-cheeks, and once they realized that Kamito was staring at them, the second Ordesian princess raised her hand up before striking Ellis on her left buttock.

Ellis moaned after the royal princess struck her flesh, and Kamito was mesmerized by the jiggling of her bottom before he felt Est pushing him forward towards Ellis. She pressed her chest against his back and chilling him with skin that, despite its now soft texture, still possessed the coldness of her blade.

"Go ahead, onii-chan," she whispered into his ear. He blushed slightly, then felt his manmeat get even harder than it already was. Upon their first meeting, he had instructed Est to call him Kamito, but had given himself away on her calling him "Onii-chan". Back then, his main concern was what other people would think; having a little girl call him "Onii-chan" would only make the accusations of perversion worse. Now, hearing her call him that name, it felt good without a single bit of doubt in his mind. He didn't have to worry about what other people thought. It was him and these cute girls who desired his cock, not caring about the level of perversion or shamelessness in his actions.

He needed to face the music. The male elementalist sighed before stepping up to face the challenge. He kneeled down in front of the blue-haired knight's waiting, soaking wet pussy. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Come on...put it in me...I can't take it anymore...haah..."

Kamito positioned his long, thick cock in front of the entrance to Ellis's pussy. He was about to put it in before he felt a pair of breasts at each of his arms. Looking to the side, the elementalist saw that Fianna and Rinslet had taken their places beside him. They put their soft hands on both sides of his muscular chest, running their hands up and down his chest. He felt them kiss his neck and pinch his nipples as he prepared to insert his member inside of Ellis.

Ellis steeled herself as she felt Kamito insert his long, thick cock into her. She felt herself being hit with a sharp, intense pain. Her mind was hazy, but her lover's sweet voice managed to penetrate through the painful daze.

"Ellis, you're leaking blood. Are you okay?"

The knight remained silent, breathing heavily as she waited for the pain to pass. She flipped her head around to let her blue hair down from its ponytail, allowing it to flow freely down her back. Once the pain faded away, she turned back to Kamito and gave him a nod.

Kamito saw her nod, before pushing himself further into her pussy. He felt her walls sliding against the length of his member, and began to thrust into her. Ellis began to let out constant moans, groans, and other erotic sounds as he pounded into her insides. He was giving her feelings unlike anything she had felt before. It was a good feeling, but she knew that she shouldn't be feeling it due to her status as a princess maiden. She breathed heavily as the love of her life thrusted inside of her. Ellis's large breasts jiggled with each thrust, so she lowered her upper body and pressed them against the ground.

When Rinslet and Fianna saw his penis thrusting into a squirming and moaning Sylphid Knight, their bodies heated up to the point where they couldn't wait. They felt the sweat dripping down their naked bodies.

"Haah...I want it really bad…" Rinslet panted.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some attention," Kamito smiled through the haze. The sensation of their heavy and sweet breaths surrounding him and stimulating the skin on his neck was overwhelming. The male elementalist turned his head towards his platinum blonde teammate and closed the distance between their lips, continuing to thrust into an absolutely ecstatic Ellis. Rinslet wrapped his arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

The sounds of wet saliva being exchanged between their mouths echoed through the room, and Fianna reacted to the noises by kissing Kamito's neck before reaching down towards her pussy. She moaned as she ran her fingers up and down her hairless slit, sending waves of bliss throughout her body. When he noticed this, he separated from Rinslet. Their lips were connected by a single strand of saliva. The male elementalist thrusted harder into Ellis, then turned his attention to Fianna's lips.

The blue-haired Sylphid knight's had completely lost control of herself; she convulsed as her brown eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide, letting a string of drool leak out of her mouth.

"Ah…ah...ah...it's so amazing! Kamito, I love you! I've loved you ever since we've met! Now give me more! I'm so close!"

Kamito moved away from her before focusing on Ellis. Rinslet and Fianna smiled at him, then exited from his sides and proceeded to embrace each other in order to interlock their legs in a scissor position. He stared at the knight's nice ass, admiring the snow-white skin tone. Reaching out to feel her the skin of her right buttock while continuing to thrust into her soaking wet hole, it was like he was feeling the smoothest table and softest pillow he'd ever felt. The male elementalist reluctantly raised his hand before bringing it down hard onto her skin, leaving a visible red handprint. Ellis yelped loudly from the pain, which quickly turned into a rush of bliss.

Kamito felt her tighten even more around his cock, and he felt the pressure building up in his member. She sensed it as well, and the sensation of his long, thick, manhood pushing against the walls of her vag were unbearable.

"Kamito...I can't take it anymore...cum inside me!"

In response, Kamito thrusted inside of Ellis's pussy and let his seed spread throughout her insides. In response, the Sylphid knight squirted out another portion of her honey. For Ellis, she was enraptured. The sensation she felt was warm, hot, and made her feel like a new person.

"AAAAH!...haah...that felt nice…"

Kamito panted loudly as he ejected his member from Ellis's pussy, which was dripping with his sperm. She slumped down to rest, breathing heavily and smiling. The male elementalist was still going strong, and he noticed that Fianna, Rinslet, and Est were lying down and cuddling each other. Smiling at him, they opened their legs in order to display the wet messes that were their genitalia. Seeing the splayed out and visibly exhausted yet still extremely horny blonde ice maiden in the center, Kamito decided to focus his member on her soaked pussy.

"I'm putting it in. Get ready, Rinslet. It's going to hurt a bit…" Kamito whispered calmly, a soft and caring smile on his face. Rinslet simply returned the smile before nodding. She shut her eyes closed, and Kamito moved himself. With a loud squish, he was inside her. Rinslet screamed in pain as her hymen was broken, and a mixture of clear liquid and bright red blood splattered out of her slit. Kamito didn't move a single bit inside of her, instead reaching to the left and to the right. Fianna and Est both shivered as the male elementalist brushed his nimble digits against their slits before putting two fingers inside of both of them. The princess and the sword spirit screamed as he stimulated their insides, sending a warm tingle from somewhere inside of their bellies.

The insides of each member of Team Scarlet felt different from each other. Rinslet's pussy was warmer than Claire's but wetter than Ellis's pussy, and the sensation of her squirming in an attempt to relieve the pain of defloration was transmitted to the sensitive skin around his penis. The ice maiden's green eyes opened up and smiled, still lidded from the sexual fever. Lifting her slender and pale arms up, she wrapped them around his neck then pulled Kamito down to face her.

"You're my servant...can we do this alone?" she asked sweetly,

The male elementalist and the blonde ice maiden looked into each other's eyes before closing the distance between their lips. Kamito removed his hands from the insides of Fianna and Est, who understood and backed away from the proceedings. He then wrapped his arms around Rinslet's back as they kissed, while the blonde princess maiden wrapped her legs around his waist in order to give him a good balance. Kamito groaned as he thrusted into Rinslet slowly and gently, and she began moaning loudly into the kiss with each powerful push.

The coldness of her skin sent shivers up Kamito's spine, while the warmth of his skin made Rinslet feel like she was being pounded by the desert sun. His sweat began to pour down on her skin, and due to the fact that her skin was so sensitive she felt it drip across the surface.

Fianna and Est couldn't wait any longer; the sight of a built Kamito thrusting into a groaning Rinslet was too much. The royal princess lay down on her back and found herself face to face with a small, virgin pussy pressed down upon her face. Unable to see what was happening, she was caught by surprise as Est bent down to lick her pussy, making her emit a soft moan. However, Est was even more surprised when she felt herself being stimulated by the breath that wafted over her pussy.

Rinslet let out a scream of pleasure, as with his latest thrust Kamito managed to hit her most sensitive spot. Realizing the effectiveness of his thrust, the male elementalist smiled wryly before thrusting again in order to penetrate her even further. Another scream echoed throughout the room, but was soon muffled by Kamito's lips. He began thrusting faster and faster into her pussy, causing Rinslet's walls to tighten down onto his cock.

"Ugh...you feel so good, Rinslet…" Kamito commented after pulling out of the kiss.

"Haah...I'm so glad you feel that way...keep going...I'm almost there!...Hah...Haaah!" she breathed loudly. Kamito reached down to grab her breast, fondling and massaging it. The blonde-haired ice maiden moaned softly before yelping when he grabbed her pink erect nipple. The male elementalist sped up, jackhammering her before Rinslet felt herself orgasm. A warm feeling rushed through her, radiating outward from her stomach.

Kamito continued to thrust into her all the way through her orgasm, and she squirted some of her juices onto the length of his shaft. Rinslet's mind was going blank with pleasure as the feeling of her orgasm was punctuated by the male elementalist thrusts.

"I'm cummi-," The blonde Laurenfrost noble was about to scream when he pressed his lips against his in order to silence her. Their tongues tangled in the lip lock. Rinslet made out with Kamito as her lover changed pace in order to unload the next load of semen into her. His fast pace had slowed to a downtempo rhythm, but his thrusts increased in power. She felt her womb being filled to the brim with what she knew to be Kamito's cum. With each thrust, his balls unloaded a large blob of cum into her pussy. Once he was finished with his creampie, their lips parted from each other, with saliva being the remaining connection.

The male elementalist pulled out of Rinslet's pussy, and she gave him a quick kiss before lying down. She cuddled up to Ellis and Claire's sleeping forms, drifting off to sleep. Kamito breathed loudly, his sweaty abs contracting and relaxing. By this time, the movie had already finished. However, the combination of the aphrodisiac in the tea and the increased stamina from the steel attribute made sure that his cock, soaked in his cum and his teammates juices, still stood erect. He remained silent, but the sounds of moaning and soft breaths still echoed throughout Ellis's dorm room.

Fianna and Est separated from each other and crawled over to the male elementalist. The princess of the Ordesian family got on all fours, and Kamito saw her anus blatantly presented for him. The sword-spirit poured some lubricant over the Lost Queen's ass, making it shimmer even in the darkness. She giggled slightly before looking back at Kamito with a flirty smile on her face.

"Kamito, I feel like doing something different than the others. Are you with it?" she asked. The Ordesian princess wiggled her butt playfully before Kamito sighed. She was almost doing a dance as she shook her ass. The Lost Queen had always been a flirt that made Kamito nervous, but under the influence of the drug in his tea and witnessing the sight of her jiggling ass-meat, his inhibitions had fallen away from him. He was the Demon King Of The Night, at least for this moment, and a rump-shaking princess maiden was ready and waiting for him to take her as one of his concubines.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked, transfixed by the pair of wobbling buttcheeks that lay in front of him. Fianna looked back at him, still shaking her butt. She smiled at him again.

"It's a dance that I read about in the novels I read," she explained rather matter-of-factly, "A prince forced a princess maiden to do special dances for him and his friends. This was one of them."

Kamito almost wasn't listening to her explanation, but managed the catch enough of it. For a brief moment, he broke through his lust and managed to snark off something in his head. What kind of novels are these girls reading?

"Alright," he agreed.

He approached her with a sigh before positioning his cock right in front of her asshole. The male elementalist closed his eyes before pushing forward into the rosebud. Kamito was surprised by the experience of penetrating her asshole. The sensation of anal sex was different that the sensation of vaginal sex, but nevertheless felt good as her insides slid against the length of his member. For Kamito, the most notable

Fianna yelped for a moment, then took a deep breath as Kamito began to pump his hips forward and backwards. Having a dick lodged in her asshole was unlike anything else. The male elementalist and the boy she loved for so long was big in her virgin asshole. She shook her body as her lover jackhammered into her; it felt so good in a way she hadn't ever felt before. Every so often, Kamito would spank her increasingly reddened buttocks.

"Ah...hah...hah...yeaaah! It's amazing! You're amazing, Kamito!"

Kamito could only grunt loudly as he thrusted hard into her. Est approached him and took a place by his side. She kissed his muscular shoulders, massaged his chest and grinded against the side of his body while watching him pump into Fianna's asshole.

The male elementalist grabbed the royal princess's buttcheeks and gave them a squeeze. Fianna responded by emitting a soft groan among her moans of pleasure and ragged breathing. Kamito noticed this, deciding to slam his hand against her right buttock. A loud whack echoed throughout the room. She yelped in pain before the spanking turned into a pleasurable sensation. This came as a surprise to her. Tonight, she was discovering all sorts of things about what she liked. Fianna had explored the taboos that she had only thought about before this moment, or had been seen rarely in books depicting forbidden rituals. Masochism, lesbianism, erotic dancing...it was all new to her. It was so wrong, but so right.

Kamito was so large inside Fianna, making her feel like she was being stuffed full. His powerful thrusts sent ripples of rapture through every single part of her body. Her mind was going blank with pleasure, punctuated by the bursts of ecstasy caused by the stimulation of the male elementalist's pounding. Fianna reached up and hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him into a deep and wet kiss. Their tongues lashed against each other, and exchanged their saliva as Kamito jackhammered into her asshole.

Once the two separated from each other, Kamito bent over and grabbed Fianna's breasts. He massaged her relatively large breasts, softly running his hands over her soft, smooth skin. She continued to enjoy the feeling of his thrusts as he felt her up before feeling another pulse of bliss when he began to squeeze both breasts tightly, digging his fingers into her deep, soft skin.

"Haaah...you feel so good, Kamito. Keep going...I don't want you to stop! Never ever stop loving me!"

Fianna went in for another kiss, exchanging her saliva with him. Kamito pulled out of her ass before moving himself downwards to thrust into her soaking wet pussy. The aroused and sopping state allowed him to easily slide his member into it. The Lost Queen came once more; the feeling of her cunt being stretched out to fit the male elementalist's cock had caused her to orgasm. The Ordesian princess found herself tightening up; at the same time, Kamito's cock grew even bigger inside of her, and she felt herself cum.

"You just got bigger inside of me! It's shaping my pussy to your cock! Haaa...aaah!"

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, of moans and grunts and pants and cries of pleasure, were audible throughout the room. Fianna felt herself squirt out of her pussy, but she still felt Kamito hammering into her. Then, she felt him remove his cock from her vagina. The princess barely had time to breathe before he pushed himself back into her asshole. The male elementalist began thrusting into her at a fast pace, sliding his cock between her butt. Kamito felt himself build up pressure in his member.

"Fianna, I'm going to cum inside your asshole!"

"Alright! Do it! Haaaah…!"

Fianna threw her head back and screamed as Kamito filled her asshole with his sperm. He continued to thrust into her, pouring out laminar stream of cum as he did so. Even so, he still had some left inside of him as he pulled out. She lay down on the bed next to Claire, who was still breathing and resting herself. The two pulled together, cuddling in sweet lesbian love.

Kamito turned towards his sword spirit Terminus Est, who smiled at him before approaching him and cuddling up against him. He wasn't expecting it, even though he it was coming. The newly buxom sword spirit's massive tits pressed against him once more.

"Est, do you know why…?" the male elementalist asked before being interrupted. Est didn't know, but she guessed that the drugs that were in the tea had the effect of growing her body immensely rather than acting as an aphrodisiac. Also, a spirit like her does not have any risk of pregnancy.

"Onii-chan, I want your dick, too," she said in her blunt and emotionless voice, cutting off the explanation that she was giving. She got right to the point, and told him what she wanted. However, there was an aura to her voice, a shakiness within her monotone. She was horny too and wanted to have sex with her contractor.

"Sure, Est," the male elementalist agreed. The drug was reaching its peak of effectiveness. To think he was having erotic thoughts about his sword spirit! Est was normally off-limits, due to her loli appearance meaning that any sort of activity would appear illegal to anyone. With her new body, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except sticking the Demon King of the Night's cock into princess maidens and building a harem.

Kamito, without a word, immediately began to handle her roughly. He grabbed her hips, flipped Est onto her side, and lifted up her leg. The sword spirit's legs were thicker than they had been before, and her knee socks were slightly too small for them. A small amount of creamy white thigh was spilling out of the top of the knee socks. An overwhelming level of sexiness exuded from these little aspects. In the middle of these legs laid a twitching slit, awaiting for the throbbing pole between Kamito's legs to thrust inside of her. He thrust forward, driving himself into the Demon Slayer's waiting hole.

So overcome by the lust of the Demon King Of The Night, Kamito didn't even give Est a chance to catch up with his pace. He rutted his hips against the sword's spirits in order to slide his cock in and out of the slit. Her inflated breasts, sagging slightly towards the couch's soft cushioning, began to bounce up and down.

"Fuck...you're so tight, Est...it's absolutely perfect," he grunted angrily. His hands traveled all over the length of the sword spirit's body, touching her in places that sent stimulation throughout her body, resulting in soft moans emitting from the white-haired girl's body.

It was unlike anything Est had felt before. In all her years as a spirit and having been entrusted to many different contractors, not one single one of them had introduced her to the phenomenon of sex. Food was unnecessary for spirits to consume, yet Areissha Idris had given her something to eat. When Kamito was gone, and she went looking for a new contractor, this may be his legacy: a desire for sexual pleasure. A spirit didn't need it and she certainly couldn't get pregnant, yet the legendary Demon Slayer would want it because of this experience. Whatever it was, it felt amazingly good.

The male elementalist, driven purely by his lust, flung Est's leg over his shoulder. Her pussy was defenseless now. Nothing could stop him from fucking his spirit even harder. The speed of his hips reached a crescendo and he throbbed inside of Est's cunt. It squeezed down upon him; even with her size increased, her virginal cunt was still untouched and needed to be stretched out to fit him. A terrifying smile formed upon his face as the Demon Slayer's eyes rolled backward into her head. She was cumming over and over again, but the big one had still yet to come.

"Here I go, Est! I'm going to shoot it inside you!" Kamito yelled.

"Yes! Please! I want your cum inside of my tiny spirit pussy!" she replied.

With a loud splorch, Kamito Kazehaya thrusted his big cock deep into his sword spirit, unleashing a large amount of cum inside of her. The spirit reacted by opening her mouth, but nothing came out; the pleasure washing over her was just too much to bear. Est's mind went blank for several moments as she orgasmed, a splurt of fluid flying out of her vagina. Her stomach was filling up with warm cum, it's heat radiating outward from her uterus.

Her Master, exhausted from the experience, pulled out of his sword spirit. A large creampie leaked outward from the thoroughly fucked slit between the Demon Slayer's legs. Est didn't say anything, and just slumped over onto the floor.

It was over. It was finally done. Kamito looked around, surveying what had become of Ellis Fahrengart dorm room. Beautiful young princess maidens with fucked-silly expressions on their faces and pussies that leaked his cum lay around in pairs, cuddling with each other in an attempt to regain energy after the vigorous sex they had with him. His massive cock was rapidly softening and craning downwards.

Kamito sat down in the center of the couch, taking deep breaths that made him calm down. Est and Claire lay down on his chest. Fianna took her place at his feet, hooking her arms around his calf in order to cling to his leg. Finally, Rinslet and Ellis wrapped their arms around his own, sandwiching his arms between their lovely and sizeable chests. With his position at the center, Kamito looked like he had embraced his reputation as the Demon King of the Night; he was the owner of a harem of beautiful princess maidens who waited upon him hand and fooot.

The male elementalist felt his nose being tickled by the hair of his lovers, but he managed to relax. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
